Video Games
by animerules14
Summary: Beast Boy convinces Raven to play video games. Will she do it? BBxRae fluffiness! XD Rated T for language. [Edit] I changed part of the chapter.


1**Hey everyone! I'm back with another TT story, and it's BbxRae!! Pure fluffiness! As you can probably tell, I love them! So this is another story about them. R&R. **

**"Video Games"**

It was a sunny day at Titans Tower. Robin was with Starfire, "doing the shop" as she called it, Cyborg was at the electronic store buying new parts for the T car, and Beast Boy and Raven were at TT. Raven was reading a book, sipping tea as she usually does, and Beast Boy was playing video games.

"Come on, come on, come on!! NO!!!" yelled Beast Boy, who seemed to have lost the game. Raven looked up from her book, and looked back to it. "_I wish he wasn't so loud_." thought Raven. She was trying to concentrate, and he didn't make it happen.

Beast Boy sat, sulking on the couch, arms crossed. He looked over at Raven, who was straight in her book, not caring about anything else. He continued to look at her.

"_She seems so lonely, just sitting there_."

Beast Boy kept that in thought, as he didn't noticed that he was staring at her. "_Stop looking at her! It's Raven! Not Terra." _Beast Boy couldn't look away. She was just beautiful. Raven never thought she was. Never. But Beast Boy, on the other hand, always thought she was, ever since he first met her, and since she healed his leg (A/N Final Exam). Then Beast Boy had an idea.

"Hey Raven, you wanna play a video game with me?" he asked a little nervous. Raven looked up from her book, eyebrow raised "Why would I"? She snapped back. Beast Boy was nervous, "Oh, um... I don't know. You seem, lonely, and I thought you would like to do something...with me." he blushed a deep red. Raven hid her face behind her book, she noticed SHE was blushing a little "Um, I don't know, Beast Boy. I never liked video games, and I probably suck at them." Raven said, hoping he wouldn't let her play. But he didn't. He got off of the couch, walked over to where she was sitting, this time, with a smile on her face.

"Come on Rae, it will be fun!" he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her off of the chair. She dropped her book, "Don't call me Rae." she said coldly. She hated when he called her that. Beast Boy dragged her to the floor, plopping her on the floor. Raven so did not like this. "Beast Boy, I do not want to do this!" she exclaimed. He just smiled at her. "Come on Raven, I will show you how it works." Raven crossed her arms, frown on her face. She saw in front of her suddenly the controller. "Please?" Beast Boy begged. Raven couldn't handle it anymore. She took the controller in her hands, and looked down at it. She didn't know what each button stood for.

"What does each button stand for?" she asked, disgusted. She couldn't see him, but he was smiling down at her, and blushing, for he was sitting on the couch.

Raven didn't know it, but suddenly, Beast Boy's hands were on front of her, taking hold of her pale, slender hands, on the controller. Raven's eyes opened wide. His gloves were off!!! She wondered where they were. Then out of the corner of her right eye, she noticed that his gloves her laying right beside him. She slightly blushed.

"You see the round green one? That makes you go. And the red one, that makes you reverse. And this one..." Beast Boy told her about the buttons and moved her fingers by each button. "_Why is he doing this?_" Thought Raven. "_Wow, Beast Boy's hands were so...soft. I always thought they were clammy_." He wasn't being himself, the weird self. He was actually being... sweet. To her. She never thought he could be sweet to her. Raven blushed more now, a more red color than pink.

"You got it?" Beast Boy asked. Raven snapped back to reality, "Yeah, yeah." Beast Boy smiled. "Ok good. Now time to play." Raven suddenly got nervous. She NEVER was nervous. Beast Boy took her controller, and the main screen of the game came on. By the looks of it, it was a snowboarding game. "What character do you want" he asked her. Raven thought for a moment. "Um, the last one." she decided. She looked at the t.v. , the game loading. Beast Boy was looking at her again, smiling once again. The t.v. screen showed "3, 2, 1. Go!" on it, and Raven was pressing the round green button with an A on it. She used the other buttons to move about and do tricks. She was doing a game for points, and was competing against other people. Finally it was over, she got 5th place. She sighed. "It's ok, there are two more to go. Your going great! " Beast Boy encouraged her. He looked at the screen.

It was the second race, and Raven was doing tricks she thought weren't possible. Then it was over, she got 4th place. She sighed again. "Beast Boy, I'm sorry, but I don't want to do this anymore. I just suck at it." She stood up, walking away. He took hold of her hand "Raven wait. I believe you can do it! Come on, there's one more race to go. Please?" Raven looked back at him, his face looked sad. Raven sighed. "Fine." The BB smiled "Yay, that's the spirit, Raven!" he exclaimed. Raven sat back down, only to feel Beast Boy's hands on her shoulders. She took the controller in her hands, and pressed OK. Then the race was on. She concentrated, focusing on the game. She didn't chant her mantra, though. Beast Boy knew she could do it.

Finally the race was done. She got first place! And after the third round, the place you got was the place you won. Beast Boy cheered. "Yeah Raven! You did it!" She did it, Raven couldn't help but smile. She felt her body being turned around, being hugged by Beast Boy. Her eyes got big. Then Beast Boy did the unthinkable. He was so happy for her, that he kissed her on the cheek. Raven blushed, so did he. In fact, he was scared. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Raven! I wasn't thinking! Please don't hurt me! Um, I'll just go now!" he turned away and whipped his forehead free from sweat. "_Why did I do that?_" He thought.

Then he heard her voice "Beast Boy, wait!! " He felt her hand in his, for he hadn't but his gloves back on, and she pulled him to her, and she, without thinking, kissed him softly on the lips. His eyes bugged out, and he could have sworn that his heart stopped, then went back to beating. He couldn't believe Raven was kissing him! Of course he was a little short, so she pulled him up, so he was on his tip toes. The kiss was passionate. Beast Boy gave in to it, and wrapped his arms around her back, and her arms around his neck.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart. Both were blushing, a deep red. And they were both smiling, looking down at there feet. "_Wow_." thought Beast Boy.

Raven walked over to where her book was, and took it in her hand, and looked up. Beast Boy was staring at her. She blushed once again. He did too, and put his arm around her shoulder. They both giggled. Then they heard everyone come in. They quickly parted.

"Hello friends! We are back!" called Starfire walking through the doorway with a sulking Robin behind her, carrying the bags. Cyborg followed. "So what happened here when we were gone?" Beast Boy and Raven smiled. "Oh nothing too important." said Beast Boy, as he secretly noticed Raven walking out of the room. They both smiled.

THE END!!!

**Was it too overdone? Oh well, I just love them!! Thanks for reading! R&R.**

**Karli**


End file.
